Flash Point Decision: Green Lantern
by Navis
Summary: Justice League -- Set during and AFter the ARcus 3 Trails. Flash does something that he regrets to Green Lantern. But what does Green Lantern Realy think? -Flash/Green Lantern GL/Flash- Yaoi Yoai Slash Shounen ai Shonen ai


Flash Point Decision: Green Lantern  
  
Author: Jl-Slash  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ( If I did you could bet you would see some Flash GL action on the Next Series :D  
  
Warnings: Slash meaning Male Male relationships. Can't Deal then leave. If you cant handle it and do read it your head may explode. YAY Head Explodey (AKA the author loves JTHM)  
  
Archive: Sure  
  
Spoilers: This Fic follows on from the episode where Green Lantern is placed on trail for the destruction of a planet.  
  
Flash was defending Green Lantern at the Trail of Argus 3, and when all had been said and done the Judges had left disappeared to deliberate the issue of Green Lantern guilt or innocence. Flash was worried about Green Lantern, the friend he always called GL, in fact his best friend, who was on trail for murder. With the way things were going Flash was beyond worried, he was totally freaking that GL would be found guilty, and he didn't know what would happen if he was.  
  
The judges for the trail reappeared on the display screen and the chief judge gave the verdict and sentence, "We find in face of the overwhelming evidence that Kyle Bowman in guilty. The sentence is Termination for Kyle Bowman and his attorney The Flash."  
  
The machine men escorted Kyle down to Flash and then they were directed towards a raised pedestal in the arena. Flash leaned in and talked of escaping but Green Lantern told him, "No Flash, people with our kind of power need to be held responsible, we cant afford not to." which actually seemed to pacify Flash.  
  
Green Lantern looked remorsefully over at Flash as the metal Termination Booth dome-like roof slid shut and said "This is why I didn't want you to defend me, Flash. I didn't want another death on my hands. Not yours, not my best friend.". Flash turned around and walked the short distance between them so he was standing almost chest to chest with him. Flash raised a hand and put it on Kyle's shoulder and said "I don't blame you GL, it was my choosing to defend you. I didn't know that this was a possible consequence but I don't regret defending you. Got that GL, I don't regret it. Even if I had know I still would have defended you, do you think I can live without my best friend?".  
  
A moment of indecision flickered across Flash's eyes before he let out a sigh. Flash drew his breath in deeply. "It's not like I'm gunna have to deal with you after I do this, you're the closet person to me in the universe, GL I. I like you more then I like anyone else. I love you,." as soon the last word passed through his lips lent forward and kissed GL. Flash deepened the kiss as the toxic gases started to fill the chamber, and as they fell choking Flash smiled slightly, he had told and much more enjoyably shown GL how he felt, he always just stoped short of it whenever he tried to. At least, he thought, he would die having fore filled what was one of his most passionate desires.  
  
Then Superman burst though the dome and pulled the two to safety and proceeded to give the final evidence to clear Green Lantern that indeed he didn't destroy the planet, in fact no one did it was there all along, then went onto expose the evil machinations of the Machine Men, The Man Hunters.  
  
The machine men fled to the home of the CORE the power source of the guardians and all the Green Lanterns of the universe. They had already engaged in a deadly battle with the Guardians before the Justice League members could stop them.  
  
After the battle against the Man Hunters Flash put his hand on GL's shoulder in a congratulatory manner but GL simply gave him an angry glare. Flash pulled his hand back using his super speed, it was as if hand had plunged into a blazing inferno, his hand felt like it had been burnt but he emotions were in chaos. Flash thought he had ruined his relationship with GL for ever, they couldn't have just died, no he would have to face GL everyday at the Watchtower, how long until GL would explode at him and make one of them leave the League.  
  
When the Javelin Seven touched down in the hanger bay of the watchtower Flash ran off in a blur to his quarters as soon as the bay pressurised. GL said his goodbyes to the others, his outside a deception of utter calm, but inside he was angry, why would Flash have done that to him. GL turned and briskly started to follow after Flash.  
  
Before he could get into the elevator to go to the housing level of the Watch Tower he was stopped by John Jonzz. John placed his hand on Green Lanterns shoulder, his green skin almost matching the green panels on Green Lanterns uniform, and said "Green Lantern, what is wrong between you and Flash? You two are some of the closest friends I have had the pleasure to know and you and he did not have your usual banter on the flight back. What could be important or heinous enough to merit a rift in the love between you two?"  
  
Green Lantern lost control his anger apparent on his face, he spluttered out "I don't love Flash. Where did you get that idea?". John let out a quick laugh before responding "Of course you love him, he's your best friend, am I not correct?".  
  
Green Lantern nodded slowly, not quite sure he was going to like where this line of questioning was going to lead them. John continued "Flash was literally willing to die for you at the trail, wasn't he?", with his eyes locked on GL making him uncomfortable.  
  
"Well when we were both sentenced to death, he tried to get out of it. But then he sort of accepted it. Come to think of it he could have escaped them, with how fast he can move he had literally hundreds of opportunities to escape," said Kyle, who John noticed was lapsing deep into thought.  
  
"Why do you think Flash didn't escape?" asked John. Kyle voiced his thoughts to john then, since no clear answer was instantly apparent, "Well, he could have been staying because it was the law. Wait no he wouldn't have cared. I told him that people with our kind of powers have to be held responsible for our actions that might have made him stay. No it might have made him waver, but I don't think that could stop him escaping. Or." Kyle let out a gasp before finishing his train of thought, "Or he could have stayed because. because he knew I wouldn't leave even if he tried to make me. He stayed because of me. He really was willing to die for me," his face went pale when he said it out loud.  
  
John waited for Kyle to recover a little before saying "You two have faced death together more then any other two members of the Justice League. You even patrol Central City, his home city, his protectorate, with him sometimes. He trusted you with what he holds as more important than his own life, his protectorate. Just as you also trust him unerringly in battle. More importantly you trust him with your friendship, can you name one other person, be it another member of the Justice League or not, who you are presently a good friend with. And I mean a friend you trust and like as much as Flash."  
  
Green Lantern furrowed his brow as he thought, "No, your right, there's no one as close to me as Flash.". John's grim expression, the expression he practically always wears, transformed into a smirk before returning to his grilling of Kyle, "So to recap, you trust him and like him more than anyone else you know, he trusts you immensely, he would die for you and you would die for him. The greatest Trust, the greatest Like possible and totally willing to sacrifice, a trinity that aptly describes some of the defining aspects of love don't you think?"  
  
Green Lantern's jaw hung open, John was right. He loved Flash and he couldn't deny it. Flash had just been the first to admit it. "John I have to go talk to Flash, thank you for helping me see some stuff for what it was,". John pushed him towards the open elevator doors and said "I'm glad I could. It is really a rare thing for two people who would love each other to find, yet alone stay together. It is something that all people should try to preserve. Now go and be with Flash."  
  
Green Lantern pressed the button in the elevator and for the entire trip down to the housing level he thought over the more long term implications of what John had helped him realize. The chaotic thoughts were overridden by the two totally clear thoughts running about in the noise of the hundreds of different possibilities, concerns and the down and out aspects of fear. Fear about how he would get Flash to accept him back after how he had treated him, fear about how the Justice League would respond to it, fear about how the other Green Lanterns, his old team mates, would take it, and finally fear on how the image obsessed world he called home and both of them would die to protect would take it.  
  
But the two things powerful enough to override these seemingly insurmountable fears was the fact they loved each other, and that love was right regardless of what genders it was between or their age difference, since they were both obviously consenting adults and . Kyle admitted to himself though Flash was an adult he did behave more like a teenager, but that didn't change a thing in his eyes.  
  
When he got to Flash's quarters he pressed the buzzer but all he heard was Flash's muffled choked sobs in the room. "Flash, I'm not angry can we please talk? Please, I'm still your friend, your best friend, and I want, no I need us to talk," said Kyle hoping Flash would open the door and step out. The door slid open but Flash remained on his bed his head under a pillow, a second pillow lay under the control panel on the wall, obviously how Flash had opened the door without getting up. Kyle walked in and sat in the chair facing toward the bed and the door silently slid shut and sealed in place with a slight click.  
  
Green Lantern decided to start of slowly and work up to telling Flash that the feelings he had expressed were mutual. "Flash were best friends, and I don't even know your name, you real name. You know mine now so isn't it fair I know yours?" Kyle said gently. Flash pulled himself up and sat cross legged on the bed and removed his mask. Kyle saw a young blond man with chiselled features, in his early twenties if that and he looked, well to be honest with himself beyond good looking, he was downright beautiful.  
  
"My name is Willy, Willy Walsh. I'm, or at least I was 27 but when I gained my powers I kind of de-aged down to being about 20 and I haven't aged a day since then. So I'm probably about 33 years old, after I stopped ageing the years just kind of melded into a kind of sameness and I lost track. I found out that I'm immortal to something, immortal to the killer of the bulk of mankind, I don't age, and it screwed me up inside. I was facing eternity, alone, no one ever took me seriously or held up a steady relationship with me, and I knew that even if I did get some normal relationships back in my life, they would end in sorrow. They would all die and I would still be the same 20 year old they made friends with 80 years earlier. Want to know something funny? It was the worst psychopath I ever fought alone who snapped me out of it. He almost killed me, and that made me appreciate that I was alive and could die, so I started to try to live my life again. Doesn't Irony suck? I owe a man my life because he tried to take it. Anything else you want to know?" said Flash with a sigh, his eyes downcast seemingly studying the stich work of his sheets.  
  
Kyle would have smiled at his progress, he at least got Flash to talk, but he had learnt that his cute fun loving companion had been totally screwed up by his powers, this was not something he would have wished Flash to remember. After a moment Kyle resumed his conversation, "Well I now know just about as much about you as you know about me. Wait. you know how I got my powers, how did you get yours?"  
  
Willy cringed at that, and Kyle felt a dread that seemed to flow through him when he saw he had hurt Flash. Willy let his eyes dart over Kyle's face before returning to the floor and then started to retell his accident, "I was a scientist working in a laboratory, I really wasn't really that special, the guy who everyone overlooked almost. Then one night I was working late and lightning hit the lab I was in. The lightning and the chemicals reacted together in an explosion to alter me into this. It hurt, it hurt allot," and turned away so he was facing sideways from Kyle.  
  
Kyle slipped off his chair and onto the bed next to Flash, and a moment later had his arm wrapped around Flash, holding him tight until he stopped shivering. Flash just leaned into Kyle, hiding within his strength, then he lent his head onto GL's shoulder.  
  
"Oh god Willy, I'm so sorry I made you remember that. Is there anything I can do?" exclaimed Green Lantern. Flash actually managed a weak smile and turned his head to look into Kyle's eyes, they were now just brown, not glowing the green that he was accustomed to seeing. Flash said in a hushed voice, "Your already doing it. Holding me like this, it really makes me feel safe and secure . and loved,". Flash worried that his final admission would return Kyle back to the anger that he seemed to feel towards him earlier, but when his gaze shifted off his eyes and onto his face in general he saw that Kyle was smiling.  
  
Kyle responded, "You right you are safe," his aura flashed a protective green glow for a brief second as he moved his head toward Willy's, cutting the distance between them in half, "and secure," he gave Willy a tight squeeze to emphasize his point as he moved in again, now there was barely a quarter of an inch between there faces, "and most definitely loved," and closed the distance between there lips and kissed Willy. It was forceful and passionate, and most of all it conveyed what Kyle couldn't find the words for, that he did indeed love Willy as Willy loved him.  
  
Willy felt like he was dreaming right at that moment, Green Lantern AKA Kyle AKA the guy he was in love with was kissing him. Willy let out a moan of contentment before a sigh of loss as Kyle broke their kiss.  
  
Willy held onto Kyle's shoulders as he lay down on his bed, pulling Kyle down on top of him. Willy couldn't stop his eyes from starting to close, sleep trying to claim him. Kyle understood and returned his arms to where they, from now on, would spend a large amount of time, wrapped around Flash holding him tightly against his own body.  
  
Green Lantern also started to go to sleep, not due to being tired even though he was due to the battle, but rather being lulled to sleep by Flash's regular breathe and his incredible warmness. Green Lantern guessed Flash's normal temperature was a small amount larger then a normal human, his warmth being far more noticeable, warm but not really hot, and he found this to be yet another part of Flash he most definitely loved.  
  
When Kyle awoke he found Willy staring at him smiling. Kyle smiled back at him and then craned his head forward and kissed Willy, the two picking up a sleepy laid back rhythm to the kiss, when Willy's stomach started growling. Kyle didn't say a thing, he just looked at him with an amused expression on his face. Willy got a little indignant at that, "I can't help it. I'm The Flash, my metabolism was boosted incredibly high to cope with my body going at super speed. Remember how I told the cops how I took my coffee while you were there, cream with 37 sugars, and the 50 hot dogs I got at the hot dog stand while we were in the park in central city. And after the battle I came straight here so I didn't eat anything. So you want to go get breakfast?"  
  
Kyle smiled at him, "Sure lets go ge-ahh" as flash grabbed him and carried him to the dining area in a few seconds. Kyle looked at him with a mix of curiosity and accusation. "What? What did I do wrong? And what can I do to you to make it better?" asked Willy, wanting to know what his, well his, he didn't know what to call him, his lover he supposed, was thinking.  
  
"Flash, first off, could you warn me when you're going to grab me and take me someplace. Secondly you're not wearing your mask," said Kyle. Flash looked apprehensive for a second before dismissing it.  
  
"Willy I don't get it, why aren't you protecting your secret identity?" asked Kyle, Willy's total lack of concern over his secret identity considering his over zealousness that he had all the time he knew him up until yesterday.  
  
Willy gave Kyle's shoulder a little punch in a jovial kind of way, "GL I'm fairly sure I can trust the people up here not to divulge what I look like. But the actual reason I kept my face hidden is when people see my face they always think of me as the young rebellious hotshot kid, not the guy that the Justice League knows. Ok yes the guy the Justice League knows, but you guys don't just dismiss me as an upstart kid.".  
  
Kyle wrapped an arm around Flash and led him to the autochef and they selected their meals, the same thing only Flash got 20 servings of the Bacon, Sausage and Pancakes platter apposed to Green Lanterns 2 servings. While there meals were being prepared they both made themselves a cup of coffee, Flash had his 37 spoons of sugar and cream, and when they were done making the coffees the meals were ready and they carried the whole mess of stuff back to the table.  
  
Kyle and Willy sat together; as they ate Kyle put his arm around Willy's shoulders, once again marvelling at how warm he was. Flash finished his 15 plate of his meal when he saw that GL was just staring at him, Flash couldn't resist his urge, and leaned forward and started to kiss him. GL after a brief moment of hesitation, or as brief as it can be when it under a millisecond, went into wholeheartedly both his arms snaking around flash and pulled him closer into him. Flash was totally lost in the kiss, and what GL had been doing to him, it had gone on for, well he was so focused on the sensations and on Kyle, especially on Kyle's hands, that he didn't notice the time, but it was far longer then the 5 seconds he had planned he hazarded a guess, when Kyle released him and pushed him off.  
  
Flash turned around to see the entire rest of the Justice League standing at the entrance to the dining area, all of them in a stunned silence, even John was seemingly shocked. Kyle grabbed Willy's hand and squeezed it tight, keeping him calm when his breathing started to increase, becoming shallow and raspy. Willy's breathing calmed and he squeezed back.  
  
Superman drew in a breathe preparing to talk, and Flash actually started to shake, but he was so fast the no one could see it, Green Lantern only knew because he could fell him move, it almost felt like the Javelin Seven did when it went through re-entry.  
  
"Kyle, Flash, what are you doing?" asked superman deliberately speaking very slowly. Well waiting Superman's thoughts ran a mile a minute, What's going on? Back on Arcus Green Lantern was mad at him. Then on the way Green Lantern was mad at Flash. But now they were, well, they were well, they were making out in the dining area. It's good that they're friends again but this is kind of above and beyond the friendship they had before. Or is it? They might just have done this in private before. They could have been, they could have been doing this since they met, they did become incredibly close friends very fast.  
  
The thoughts of the remaining members of the Justice League were varied to a wide degree. John Johnzz was merely thinking that this was a long time in coming, but was surprised to see Flash with his mask off so soon, though he did expect the mask to fall when Flash had finally found the relationship he had been looking for the entire time John had known him.  
  
Hawk Girl was surprised, scratch that shocked into a waking coma almost, Flash had always tried to get her to go out with him, hell he had tried to get practically any woman to go out with him. And now he was kissing Lantern, Lantern of all guys. She secretly had a sort of crush on Lantern, there personalities clashed but in a fun and exciting way, and now Lantern was kissing Flash, and hugging flash, and she has suspicions that she had caught him groping Flash's rear. His well defined rea.and then she started thinking about algebra problems to get off that line of thinking, to her that highly disturbing line of thinking.  
  
Diana didn't even see why everyone else had stopped exactly. Back in Amazonia, being as there were no men, woman with woman was the norm. She saw no problem in extending her approval onto men with men. Praise Hera, she considered the two of them friends, and whatever they wanted to do was there business, they even looked cute together. And it would get flash off her case, off hawk girls case, off the case of each woman in existence. This was defiantly a thing she approved of, though she did wish they would go back to embracing, it was actually kind of exciting to see, in her opinion. Then she noticed that they were holding hands for support and Diana felt a smile come to her lips at the less visible but obviously just as important display of affection between the two.  
  
Batman just observed forming no real opinion, rather he took a mental photograph, memorising the face totally, so that he could sketch into his computers later and find out Flash's real identity. Batman knew all the other Justice League members real identities other than Flash, and that annoyed the controlling aspect of his personality. Flash had always been careful enough to give out information but not anything that could identify him more then as a guy in a crowd. Now Batman had the info he needed to find out Flash's secret or not so much secret anymore since he was showing everyone his face.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So you Read this far, ( YAY Review !!!! 


End file.
